La Petite Mort
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: Those horrible two weeks are over! Let's check in on our favorite couple! *shandy smut alert* *smut for smut's sake* A companion piece to "Softest Place on Earth"


So, everyone wanted to see what happens after those dreadful two weeks of no sex are over. So, here it goes.

A companion piece to "Softest Place on Earth"

Enjoy!

ASASASASASASASASASAS

Long warm strokes of his tongue against my folds. Light blows as he comes up for air. Darting his tongue in and out of my entrance. I can feel my juices cascading out of me onto his tongue. He glides one finger in and curls it upward, "Ohh!" He runs his tongue down the length of my clit slowly, and then back up in the same pace. He repeats his previous ministration, "Shit!" He does it again and again. _Oh my! This feels fantastic!_ He glides a second finger in and starts an ecstatic pace combined with the motion of his talented tongue. With every flick of his tongue I feel my orgasm getting closer and closer. I feel my walls crushing against his fingers as he pumps into me swiftly and with one last flick of his tongue, my release comes. _What a release it is! I have never felt an orgasm like this one before! Wow, this feels too real to be a dream!_ I feel myself coating my thighs. My eyes fly open, "Good morning, Beautiful!" He whispers before he goes back to enjoying his breakfast platter. "Mmm, good morning indeed." I mewl breathlessly. As he climbs up my body, I ask, "What time is it?" "12:15" He says smirking. "So, you couldn't wait until it was time to actually get up for the day?" I tease before I take his lips hostage, tasting myself on his lips and tongue. As we pull apart he bites my lower lip and I smile at his ministration. "Nope! You said two weeks, and those two weeks were up at 12:01!" He rasps out running his hands under the hem of my nightie. "Mmm, those two weeks were hard on you weren't they?" I tease as I run my hands over his back. "Definitely!" He rasps as I feel his hardness along my thigh. His hands have made their way to my breasts. "Mmm!" I breathe as he pads his thumbs over my nipples. I reach for my nightie and pull it over my head. "Eager are we?" He teases. I nod yes and he smirks. His tongue circles my nipple swiftly. I thread my fingers through his hair as he repeats himself. "Wow!" I moan as he lightly nibbles on my nipple before he circles it again. As he continues to blow my mind with his mouth on one nipple, his hand is working magic on my other nipple. My back arches with every flick of his tongue. I can feel his erection growing firmer as my back arches into his body. Reaching between us I grab him and remove him from his shorts and he looks up at me and says "Stop it." Before he moves over to my other breast. "But I don't want to." I breathe. He lifts up and winks before he says, "Don't worry I will help you!" Before I can even say anything back, his head is back between my legs and he taking pride in enjoying his second helping of breakfast. "Andyyyyyyyyy!" His tongue is doing some magical stuff to my clit. He has my lips spread apart, as his tongue licks every piece of my cove. He pulls my clit into his mouth, "Fuccck!" He looks up at me and teases, "I love when you curse!" "Does it turn you on?" I tease as I sit up on my elbows. "Everything, you do turns me on…" He says as he runs his hands up my thighs "but when you curse my dick gets incredibly hard!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really!" He says as he pulls his shorts off.

"Ah hah, I see what you mean by that!" I say as I eye his dick saluting me.

He leans down to kiss me and I move my head and whisper in his ear, "Fuck me, Andy! Fuck me, hard!"

With that invitation he grabs both of my thighs and pushes my legs back towards my shoulders. _Boy, am I glad I still do yoga!_ He teases me by rubbing his head along my clit before sinking into me slowly. "Unhhhh!" We say in unison. He slowly starts a rhythm. "I said fuck me Andy! Not make love to me!" I rasp as my walls seize him. "Let me enjoy my second favorite softest place on Earth for a second! Geez, woman! I thought I was the impatient one." He rasps before he laughs at me. "You better be glad I love you!" I tease. "Or what?" He teases back. Before I can think of a sarcastic come back, he starts thrusting into me. _This feels better than I remember! I can't believe it's only been two weeks!_ The deeper he goes the better it feels. "Damn!" He ushers out as I finally take a little control and start putting those Kegel exercises to good use. I smirk at him as he pushes my legs back a little more and goes deeper. My eyes fall shut and the wondrous sensation that I'm feeling. "Faster!" I scream as I can feel my orgasm coming again. He follows my demand, but it just isn't fast enough for me. "Shit, I'm about to come!" He screams as his grip on my legs becomes tighter. _Oh, no you are not coming! Not without me!_

With all the strength I have I push him back. He lays back with his head almost hanging off the bed. I straddle him quickly, with his help. As I slowly grind against him, he pleads, "Faster, Sharon!" I oblige and start feverishly riding his dick. His hands are gripping my hips pulling them down harder with each thrusts. "I'm so close!" I husk, as I feel the start of my orgasm hit me. As I sink down on to him again, he thrusts his hips and we connect perfectly. He thumbs my clit, and with a couple of strokes combined with our joint effort of fucking each other senseless we both are coming.

"Oh, fuck Andyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

I hear him rasps, "Damnit Sharonnnnnnnn!" Before my orgasm completely takes me over and my vision fades to black.

 _ **A few minutes later…**_

"That was amazing!" He whispers in my ear as I'm still laying on his chest.

"Mm, that was better than amazing, honey!" I say with my lips so close to his I'm stealing his breath.

"Whatever, it was I feel like I died a little!" He jokes before locking our lips in a smoldering kiss.

"That was the point!" I say as break the kiss.

"Huh?" He asks looking confused as ever.

"The name of the article was 'Experience La Petite Mort: A Two Week Guide'!" I say rising up and looking into his eyes.

"I don't know French, but I know "Mort" means death." He says.

"You are correct, it means 'little death'." I confess as his confusion turns to shock.

"You know what?" He teases as he flips me over.

"W-h-a-t?" I tease.

"That was beyond _amazing_ , but you are to never read another _Cosmopolitan_!" He rasps before kissing me tenderly. "I always knew you were trying to kill me!" He jokes as he pulls the cover over us.

"Just this once!"

ASASASASASASASASASASASAS

I hope you all enjoyed! I had a lot of fun writing this one! Leave me some nuggets of love!


End file.
